Angel Knights
Welcome to Angel Knights ---- Hidden behind gates of shrines, the world of the Angel's was sealed off to the humans. Eventually, the gates were opened, and human's were able to touch base with the Angels. The Angels bore appearances of little puppets, and they were able to eventually morph into the shape of the humans. They had then left behind their world and had fused their powers with the family lines they trusted, and the puppets that didn't trust ended up sealed away in dungeons. The magic had then began to morph the creatures of the earth, every human without a puppet becoming a hideous enemy known as the Malevolent. Now it is the job of every Angel and their Master to rid and try to reverse the effects on the Malevolent. Some Angels have supported the Malevolent or evil Masters and have been known as Demon's and their owners, Warlords. This story follows the young Master Lynn Bluebell and her Angel Raziel, as they go through the world and try to return it to natural peace. Yggdrasil Arc Chapter One: Treetop Cabin: ---- "Lalala~" Lynn chimed as she twirled into her cabin in the depths of the Mystique Forest. Her oak cabin had stood concealed insiide the branches of the tallest of trees. She had climbed atop the trees up into the cabin. She had entered the kitchen and started the fire in the fireplace and poured in the vegetable broth. "Making soup's my goal, I'll eat it in a bowl, guess soup is my new role, since it is my new goal~" From her hat emerged a doll that looked like a patchwork white rabbit, a spot upon it's behind patched by a pink and yellow polka dot patch. It's eyes were two lilac buttons and it had been able to float around and communicate through human speach. This was Lynn's angel, otherwise known as Raziel. "Well you seem cheerful." "Thank you, Raziel." Lynn graciously replied as the doll had then hopped onto it's owner's shoulder. Raziel had easily been shaken off as Lynn had sliced the vegetables at an immense pace. Lynn had been growing many vegetables recently that were now rare, like carrots, potatoes and celery. She had scavenged for the rest of the ingredients, like a pinch of salt and the tender chicken breast. She diced up the meat and poured all of the ingridients into the large cauldron. She had then pushed her hand out the window and yanked some herbs from the windowsill and ripped them into the broth. Raziel had danced over to the table as the soup had boiled. She had reached with her small hands and gotten ready to eat the broth. Lynn had grasped two wooden bowls and scraped through the middle of the cauldron, then taking them over to the dining table. The two had then began to gluttounously stuff their mouthes with the broth as the sun had begun to set. As they had begun to finish they suddenly heard a disturbance outside. "Razi-chan, did you hear that as well?" asked Lynn. "I certainly did." "Shall we check it?" "Certainly." Raziel replied. They had walked closer to the door and had reached for the knob. They opened the door to find that the scent of the broth had attracted the beastly mutts of the forest. Lynn had looked down from the platform of the trees onto the beasts in fear. She was never able to fight off so many of the Malevolent mutts, and she hadn't gotten control of her powers to take on so many. She had just been starting to use her powers to fight, and had rarely needed to use them. What would happen with these wolves? ---- Chapter Two: Novice Fighter Raziel had been encouraging Lynn to attempt to go down onto the forest floor and to fight the beasts that were now blocking the single exit from their treetop home. Lynn was terrified of trying to fight; she didn't want to die so young. She was only fifteen and had barely learned how to use her powers to fight. Lynn gingerly held her hands on the railing, about to jump down, and eventually Raziel got fed up and pushed her. Lynn, as usual, landed upon her feet, circled by the seven mutts of the forest. These mutta had then began to stand and take a somewhat humanoid appearance. It was obvious; they were the Malevolent. The Malevolent were previously human, but due to the amount of magic released when the Angels arrived, they were mutated due to refusal of having bonds with them. These Malevolent were classified as C-Class, one of the lowest classes. They were still powerful, but they only had an ability similar to Enhance, although only being applicable to their strength. Lynn thought about how easily she had seen regular animals like bears take care of these mutts. She had then waited for them to move. She hadn't had to wait long as two of them lashed out with their clawed, muscular hands at her. She bobbed under them and managed to land a kick on one of them. When she was younger and her mother was still alive she had taken many self defense lessons and her mother taught her hand to hand combat. If she could match strength and trigger her magic, Yggdrasil, she might be able to defeat them. The mutts had then lashed out at her again, as she managed to now counter some of the hits with kicks and arm thrusts, ending up unharmed. She smiled as she continued to fight. Little did she know she was getting too cocky. Eventually she began to tire herself out and had gotten hit multiple times. She had suffered a punch to the torso, knocking her back against the tree and few cuts to her arms and legs. One of the mutts then kicked her into the air and had smashed her back onto the ground. Was this the end, she thought. She remembered all of those times she saw her mother use it, and she began to remember one spell she had used. She held her hands in fists in line with her mouth. As she began to open them she spoke, "World Tree Sign: Waterfall Breath!" and with those words she unleashed a high pressure beam of water from her mouth onto one of the mutts. Many of the other's than began to draw nearer. The beasts had begin to growl as the other had lain on the ground, unable to move. Memories continued to flash throughout Lynn's mind, her mother conjuring trees, using the earth, manipulating water and the air. "World Tree Sign: Praying Rock." she mumbled. She then threw her hands onto the ground, pushing it forward. From the push she unleashed two hands of rock which took the other opponents and slammed them together in a prayer stance. They then fell back into the ground taking the mutts with them. Lynn then kicked the one that had fallken due to her first attack back into the forest. Lynn had done it, but she didn't truly understand how. She had then felt an immense lack of energy and she collapsed. ---- Chapter Three: Raziel's Explanation Lynn had awoken encloaked below her navy blue sheets. There was a warm cloth placed upon her head and she had bandaids wraped around her arms and legs. Her blood had dried beaneath the wounds and she had now been awake, wearing her night clothes. It had appeared to be the morning of at least seven days later. She attempted to clamber to her legs but she had found herself unable to gather the energy. She had seen that Raziel had been floating around the room, looking for medicinal herbs to aid Lynn. "Lynn!" she exclaimed worriedly, flying towards her owner. She had then hugged her owner's face and had smiled. She was very excited to see that Lynn was okay; this was the second time in the heritage line. The first was with Lynn's grandmother. "W-what happened..." managed Lynn. "You summoned your powers, but you collapsed since they were too advanced for your current skill." Raziel replied. "That is why starting today we are going to start working on your training by helping the villagers from the fisher's settlement. This would be a great way to help you learn how to use your power's properly. Aside from that, you will also be learning from the notebook's and spell books of your mother and grandmother. We will not let you die before continuing the Bluebell Line." "I..." Lynn began as she sat up in her bed. "I unders-stand..." "Perfect. Get ready and we will start training immediately. We don't want to be faced with an issue like that again." "A...alright..." Lynn replied, getting up from her bed. She had reached for the wardrobe and pulled out her casual outfit. Lynn's long blonde hair had reached down her torso to her back. She had a brimmed hat which had a white bow tied upon the side of it. Her blonde fringe had crossed her face and she had two strands tied by jade green string down to just past her chin. She wore a white long sleeve shirt with a green pleated skirt. She had pine green and black striped stockings and wore monster fur boots of a black tone. Upon her hands she had placed her new clawed white gauntlets, which had gone until just below her elbow. She had found these to be her grandmother's old ceremonial gauntlets. She thought they looked good with her wardrobe, and so she wore them on many occasions.